Meet me in the Moonlight
by Haruka-chan1
Summary: The escape of pain, of suffering and off all that was once lost. Something new gained. Is life just a simple game, or a part of a puzzle that must be put together. A journey through a maze of confusion, and compassion. V/M and W/M it's dark but please R+R
1. A Physical Escape Chapter 1

Meet Me in the Moonlight  
By: Haruka-chan

_The escape of pain, of suffering and off all that was once lost. Something new gained. Is life just a simple game, or a part of a puzzle that must be put together? A journey through a maze of confusion, and compassion. So many word would express what a person felt inside, if only put in to words..._

Chapter 1: A Physical Escape

_"It's has been a year since I have lost everything that would seem like life, yet I am just breathing, I am still living...how was it all possible? The memories, and the horror I live each day haunts me in my sleep, when I am awake. Even in my mind there is no peace, so escape from the pain that is with in me, the pain which I live each day and night...I would have thought my tears would have stopped by now, I thought I would be all out of that salty liquid, after all that I have cried. It's funny how one night could change everything..."_

"Meryl are you awake?" asked a small timid voice.

"Yea, Milly" said Meryl as she sat by the window and looked out at the three moons.

"I have been wondering...do you think we'll ever be free?" asked Milly.

"I don't know, I dream one day we will be" said Meryl.

"I hope so...Meryl" said Milly.

"Hmm?" she asked looking towards the girl at the corner of the room.

"I'm glad your here...with me I mean" she said.

Meryl let lose a small smile. "I know so am I" she said. Yes she was happy all right, what more could a girl want? Meryl chuckled as silent tears trailed down her face. _'One day we will be free'_ she thought as she cried herself to sleep.

_"It's strange, what you call life. I never really lived my life to the fullest when I was free; my past life was something of more filled with duties, and responsibilities, not what you would expect that all to be 'living life to the fullest' but I liked it. It suited me well, but now I have nothing left, not even duties that will give me solitude. I am truly alone and broken...All I can do is pray that one day I will be able look upon my duties and cry tears of joy just to be able to do it. Cry out of happiness and not pain. To cry for something I have gained not for what I have lost..."_

"Vash what the hell do you think you were doing back there?" asked Wolfwood as he followed his partner.

"What? I thought she dropped her bag," he said as she walked inside in to the saloon.

"So you went under her skirt to pick it up?" asked Wolfwood. Vash flashed him one of his SD smiles. "I hope one day the lord finds you a woman that will '_actually_' fall in love with you" said Wolfwood as he poured himself a glass of brandy.

"I'll drink to that," said Vash. Suddenly the saloon got quite as a group odd men walked inside with two girls following behind them.

"What do you suppose is going on?" asked Wolfwood.

"I don't know," said Vash.

"Hey check out the big girl," said Wolfwood.

Vash looked towards the tall girl, with auburn hair, and blue eyes, but the one that got his attention was the smaller one who was very well curved, she had violet hair, and gray eyes, she was beautiful but her eyes were filled with something, Vash knew very well of...pain.

"Come on," said on of the guys pulling the big girl on to his lap. Wolfwood looked towards them with disgust.

"Hey small girl how about a little dance?" he asked. Vash watched, as the small stood still doing nothing that was order to her. "Bitch I told you to dance!" he yelled once more slapping her.

Wolfwood stood up. "How could you treat such beautiful women like that?" he asked.

"You better shut up and mind your own business if you wanna live" said the one with the big girl on his lap.

"And what if he doesn't?" asked Vash not moving his gaze from where the small one stood.

"Then we'll kill yeah," the guy said pulling out a gun and pointing at Vash.

"What you say?" asked Wolfwood looking towards Vash.

"I say rescue the young ladies," he said grabbing the small girl by the waist and running out.

"That bastard! Come on Big girl!" yelled Wolfwood as he took his gun in one hand and took the big girls hand in the other and run out.

"Go after those bloody bastards" yelled the chief.

Wolfwood soon caught up with Vash. "Why the hell did you run out on me like that?" asked Wolfwood.

"Sorry" he said. The small girl looked from the big girl and nodded, as she hit Vash in the guts, and pulled out his gun to point at him, as her friend did the same. "This is a turn of events," said Vash.

"Hell it is" said Wolfwood. "What do you think your doing? We just saved you," said Wolfwood.

"Why?" asked the small girl.

"Huh?" asked Vash.

"What do you want with us?" asked the big girl.

"We want nothing we just thought we'd save you from those guys, as a good deed" said Wolfwood.

"Do you think we could trust them?" asked the big girl, not taking her eyes of Wolfwood.

The small one sighed and dropped the gun. "Let's go, thanks for your help," said the small girl.

"Right" said the big girl as she followed.

"I think we should come with you seeing how the guys we'll probably be looking for you," said Vash.

"Don't. You shouldn't get any more involved then you are," said the small girl.

"Thanks a lot for your help," said the big one breaking in to a smile.

"Hey wait big girl you should stay with us," said Wolfwood grabbing her by the wrist.

"Huh?" she asked.

"At least for now, you can leave a little later" he said.

"I don't know," she said looking towards where her friend was walking away.

_"It amazed me that there was still good people alive in this waste land, and those two men where very good. I didn't want to find out there bad side, for that fear I wanted to get away, I didn't want my hopes to be crushed. I couldn't explain it to them, then. But the truth was I was surprised and embarrassed that I had to be saved, seems in this world of slaves, there is nothing but torture for women. Men were cruel; they used us like we were a piece of shit! I didn't know when but as time went on I started to hate men, I hated their false love, and I hated everything about them. How could they make the same women who brought them in to this damn world suffer?"_

"Hey come on were not going to hurt you," said Vash calling out to the small girl.

"She's hurt," said the big girl.

"Huh? Hurt?" asked Vash.

"When that big jerk slapped her, he cut her face," she said.

"Hey small girl stop" yelled Vash. But she kept going. '_What was her problem?_' thought Vash.

"I have to go, I can't let her go on like that," said the big girl as she tied to release herself from Wolfwood grip.

"We'll, follow her," said Vash.

"You will?" she asked.

"If she's hurt then we should somehow help her," said Vash. Wolfwood noticed the change in her eyes when Vash said that, hey eyes seem to be smiling with the one appearing on her lips. "Come on we better hurry before she is out of sight" said Vash staring to run.

"Stop following me" she said when Vash was just behind her.

"And what if your in danger again?" asked Vash.

"I won't be," she said confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Vash. She stopped and finally turned towards him.

"Because I am you broom head. Leave me alone" she said.

"Broom head? Is that anyway to thank me for saving you?" he asked.

"I already thanked you, now your just annoying me," she said.

"Annoying you?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said.

Vash saw the determination in her eyes, but they still show so much sorrow. "Why don't you let us make sure that your all right?" he asked.

"Huh? What?" she asked.

"What I mean is that why don't we take you to the next town and then from there you can do what ever you want" said Vash.

"Why would you do that?" she asked.

"Because I want to make sure you're all right," he said.

"You don't have to" she said as she started to walk once more.

Vash grabbed her hand. "Think about it, if we are there those men can't take you," said Vash.

"It doesn't matter if your there or not they will find us," she said.

"How?" asked Vash.

"They are part of the family, they will search for us" she said.

"They are your family?" asked Vash.

"I know, but you don't always love your family now do you?" she asked.

Vash smiled "No I guess not" he said.

"They are my owners, or so they say" she said.

"How could a person be owned?" asked Vash.

"Where have you been living all this time?" she asked.

"Huh?" asked Vash.

"People are a sick jokes! They use their own kind for their dirty work! Especially women who gave birth to them!" she yelled.

"But not all people are like that" he said.

"When you lose everything you love, you don't have room in your heart to think of those few who are good" she whispered. Vash watched as she looked away to hide her tears. "Life doesn't give you damn choice on those things, it doesn't give you solitude that you seek without blood" she said.

"That's not true" said Vash.

"Well, it may not be for you, but it is for me. Everyone lives in a different world. I live in a world there is no air left for me to breath, and you live in a world where you do" she said.

"So come in to my world" he said.

Her eyes widen, and she looked away. "I can't escape my world" she whispered.

"Why don't you let someone help you then?" he asked.

"Because then, they will become dear to me and when I lose them I'll die another time!" she yelled with now tears flowing freely.

Vash wiped the tears away with his thumb. "And what if in taking that chance you gain something, rather then losing something?" he asked. She looked up at his face. He had tears trailing down his face, and he had on a small smile.

_"I stared at the man before me, I have never met anyone like him, a man who isn't afraid to cry, isn't ashamed to help someone who just fell on their knees and can't get up. And that moment all I could think of was how beautiful his tears looked, shining with the suns. I wanted to gasp when I felt one small droplet fall on my hand. Yes it was small droplet, yet it was like the ripple effect when it touched me. It started to grow, something with in awakened. Something that I locked away for that year I was living a life of a salve..."_

"Meryl!" said the big girl as she came close to the two standing there staring at each other. "Meryl!" she said.

The small girl looked toward her friend and a small smile escaped her once more. "Milly..." she said. Vash watched her smile, she was beautiful when she smiled a small like that he wondered what she would look if she was happy and smiling.

"Meryl, were finally going to be free!" she said as she hugged her friend.

"Yeah Milly...we are" she whispered. '_But the question now was will I be able to bring myself out?_' thought Meryl as more tears came.

"Come on girls we better get moving before those guys find us out" said Wolfwood. They nodded and followed quietly behind the two. "Such a sad life" said Wolfwood.

"Yeah, to be filled with that kind of a pain" said Vash.

"It's not only a pain it's a scar that is left with in them" said Wolfwood.

"But we all have scars that caused us pain, but the important thing is that we move on" said Vash.

Wolfwood chuckled "If only everyone could think like you" he said.

"Your the second one today to tell me that" he said glancing back at the small girl, who had her eyes on the ground, as the big girl next to her talked on with a smile. '_Life is so cruel sometimes it's pain to want to live_' he thought.


	2. Haunting Memories Chapter 2

Meet Me in the Moonlight  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 2: Haunting Memories

_"I have never met anyone as good and understanding as these two men. They helped us even knowing getting involved meant that they would be haunted for their life. I wondered if God finally heard my prayers, if he finally thought that I had repent for what ever I did to get a life like this..."_

Vash, Wolfwood, Meryl and Milly sat at a saloon. Milly went on talking to Wolfwood, and Vash while Meryl sat quietly.

"I love this pudding thank you Mr. Priest" said Milly.

Vash looked toward Meryl. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She didn't answer, she sat and started at her drink. Vash frowned as he watched her, it was as if she was hoping the cup of tea would swallow her whole and save her from the cruel reality.

"So how did you ladies end up with those sick bastard?" asked Wolfwood. Milly's smile disappeared.

"Excuse me" said Meryl.

"Huh?" asked Wolfwood as he watched Meryl get up and walk out.

"Meryl doesn't like talking about it, she and I were never really part of the family that we became slaves too. Lately the security of belonging in a family is important for men anyway. They invite other men in and they use women as their toys" said Milly.

"That's awful" said Vash. Milly nodded.

"Meryl and I use to work for a company that was very well known. Meryl was the best in the company and I was her partner, there was one man in there that hated that, not to mention he had a thing for her. He was part of one of those families, and somehow got the chief involved in it. Soon the only thing he wanted was Meryl to be his plaything. When she refused to have anything to do with him..." Milly had tears in her eyes. Vash looked towards the door of the saloon.

"It's no wonder the small girl is so quite" said Wolfwood.

"It's my entire fault...Meryl was trying to help me" whispered Milly.

"What do you mean?" asked Vash.

"I come from a big family one of my sisters need medical attention and at that moment my family didn't have the money, so they asked me. My job paid well but I still need my own spending money. Meryl tried to help me out by lending me some money, but it wasn't still enough" said Milly.

_"I walked away, how could I tell them the truth? How could I bring back those memories? It was impossible it was already hard just living, to bring back those images in to my head...would be too much for me. I didn't want them to see me cry. I didn't want to seem any lower then I already was..." _

"My sister had a kidney failure, she needed a transplant right away, and the only way that was possible was with the coast of $25,000 and a donor. When we did find the donor, we were short on money. Meryl went to talk to he chief, when she did she found out that the only way she could borrow that much money was if she sold herself to him...she was shocked that the chief would suggest such a thing, but the truth was he was being controlled by Mr. Johnson. Meryl came back and told me that we had the money...she looked so sad when she smiled, but I was too selfish and stupid to see what she had done" whispered Milly as the tears flowed freely now.

Flash Back

_Bernardelli Insurance Company..._

_"Meryl are you serious we have the money? The chief will be lending us the money?" asked Milly with joy. _

_"Yeah, I just spoke to him" said Meryl with tears in her eyes. _

_"Oh Meryl how can I ever thank you for this? I don't know what I would have done without you" said Milly hugging her friend. _

_"Hey don't worry about it, I have to go home now, you better go on too and call your family" said Meryl. _

_"Yeah ok, Thanks again Meryl I'll be sure to mention to middle big sister, and have a goodnight" said Milly. _

_"Yeah ok goodnight Milly" said Meryl. _

_Meryl sat at her desk and stared down at nothing. Her eyes just filled with more tears, and soon she started to cry in to her hand, I had left something at my desk and I went back only to hear Meryl and chief talking. _

_"You know what you have to do don't you Miss. Stryfe?" he asked. _

_"When should I stop by?" asked Meryl quietly. _

_"It isn't just stopping by, Miss. Stryfe, you will be living at the family house from now on" said the chief. _

_"What? You never said anything about that" she said. _

_"Miss. Stryfe did you think I was going to give you all that money just for one night?" he asked. _

_"You bastard!" yelled Meryl. The chief laughed and grabbed Meryl by the arm. _

_"You know Miss. Stryfe you are a very beautiful woman, not to mention so strong willed, I wouldn't mind at all to add you to my 'collection' you would be my most prized attraction" he said. _

_"Let go of me" said Meryl struggling against large chief. _

_"Might I remind you Miss. Stryfe we did have a deal, you get the money for you partner, and you belong to me, not unless Miss. Thompson's sister to have an unexpected death" he said. _

_Meryl gasped with wide eyes. "You wouldn't!" she yelled. _

_"Oh but I would, I am quite capable of that" he said. Meryl's eyes watered at his words. _

_"Fine, but you have to promise not to pull anyone in to this" she said. _

_"Very well" he said releasing her. _

_"When will you be joining us?" he asked. Meryl looked down at the ground. _

_"Whenever you want me" she whispered. _

_The chief chuckled. "Oh but I want you now, but that doesn't mean that I will take you today" he said. Meryl wiped her eyes and stood up with what pride she had left in her. _

_"I understand" she said as she went back to her desk. _

_I stood in the hall way with nothing to say, I didn't know what to do. Both my sister and Meryl were important to me but I couldn't do anything about it at all. I walked in to the room with my cheery smile as always, I don't think Meryl noticed and even if she did, I don't think she had the heart to say anything. She couldn't even look me in the eye. _

_"I am sorry I left something" whispered Milly. _

_"Don't worry it about it" she whispered back. _

_I left without say anything more. Once I got home all I could do was cry and think of what I could do._

End Of Flash Back

Milly was now crying full-blown. Vash was in tears also. Wolfwood shook his head. His head hung low.

"She still insists that it has nothing to do with me, she still says that it's not my fault" whispered Milly.

"She must have gone through a lot, and yet she has her head high," said Wolfwood. Vash stood.

"You should try and comfort her," he said to Wolfwood who nodded.

Vash walked out and saw Meryl sitting on the bench next to the fountain.

"Hey" he said as he sat down next to her.

"Milly still blames herself for all that has happen doesn't she?" she asked. Vash nodded and looked down at the ground. Meryl chuckled "She is so childish sometimes, I tired to explain that to her before she ruined her life as well" said Meryl.

"That isn't all that happened is it?" asked Vash.

"Your smarter then you look," said Meryl. Vash turned SD and smiled. Meryl looked up at the sky. "That is all that Milly knows, if I told her any more, the poor girl would have died," she said.

"And what about you?" he asked.

"I died that day I agreed to all this hell," she said.

"Yet you don't seem to blame anyone like a human would," he said.

"I try not to be human, because they are cruel. And anyway why would I blame anyone for what I chose to do?" asked Meryl.

"Your really responsible" said Vash.

"That is what I built my life around, so I should be good at it," said Meryl.

"I am surprised that you're so strong," said Vash. Meryl looked at Vash.

"Do I look strong to you Mr. Vash? Do I truly look like I don't blame anyone?" she asked.

"I see all that in you, you are strong and brave," he said.

Meryl chuckled and looked away. "You are a broom head," she said. Vash had to smile even if the insult was towards him; he had made her loosen up a little.

_"I found myself chuckle at this man's ideas, and thought on me. I have never met such an idiotic man in my life. But despite all that he made me feel like I was a normal woman, like I never have been scared with the life of a slave...That my feels were never abused. I was strong before all these things happened. But just sitting next to him, I had to admit that I felt different somehow. I hid a lot from a lot of people, my best friends, my family and etc. Yet I just couldn't hide myself from him, it was as if he could read me like an open book...and frightened me for that he might start to take pity and that pity will turn to disgust and hate afterwards..."_

Vash stared at her. He could understand why a guy would want her, even if she weren't vertically fortunate, she was blessed with everything else. She was beautiful; even now someone who didn't know her wouldn't know that she lead such an awful life, that she was hiding so many secrets.

"So what's your deal?" she asked.

"Huh?" asked Vash.

"I know you're not just a guy that just travel around for no reason at all," she said.

"Your sharp" he said.

"Do you think you're the only one here who has some idea on life?" asked Meryl.

"No, I guess not" he said.

"So are you going to tell me?" asked Meryl.

"There isn't really anything to me," he said.

"I thought you were the famous Vash the Stamped, but a broom head like you couldn't possibly be him, maybe you just took on his name," said Meryl.

"Why wouldn't you believe that I am Vash the Stamped?" asked Vash.

"Your wimpy looking" she said.

"Come on you can't possibly think that," said Vash standing in front of her going macho poses.

Meryl smiled "Your a strange man" she said.

"And your a strange woman also, you look very nice when you smile" he said.

Meryl felt her cheeks burn. "I left a smiling life behind me, there is nothing to smile about" she said.

"I think there is much to be happy about" he said.

"Like what?" asked Meryl.

"The simple fact that your alive is one" said Vash.

"I guess, but what's the point if you smile and your eye give away all the pain you hold inside?" asked Meryl pointing at his eyes.

Vash smiled "Not everyone is that observant" he said.

"If you say so" said Meryl.

_"I watched as he took a seat next to me asking me stupid question, but I found I liked them. I liked talking to him...he had a secret just like me, but he was hesitant just as I am. He is also afraid that if he tells people they won't understand. But I want to know, I want to know more about him, and his way of life...maybe I could start over...maybe I could finally have my mind in peace..."_

Wolfwood and Milly smiled as they watched their friends talk it was a strange feeling, but the truth was they were so much alike. They were always worried about others, instead of themselves. They locked away their problem for themselves.

"I hope your friend can trust me and Vash" said Wolfwood.

"I think she will, but she needs time" said Milly. "Time..." he repeated as they watched from the window of the saloon. Vash looked up at the moon.

"It's a beautiful night out" he said.

"Yeah this about the only time this planet isn't a dump" said Meryl.

"The moons look good" he said.

"Yeah, they do" she said as she closed her eyes to think back to her mother's words...


	3. Small discoveries Chapter 3

Meet Me in the Moonlight  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 3: Small discoveries

_"Long ago everything had goddesses and gods. The moon had one goddess, and two gods. In the center was the goddess on her left was her brother and to her right was a God she fell in love with, even though they look so close together in our eyes, they were really far apart in reality. But they cared for each other very much nonetheless. The goddess loved the God more then her life, she would give up everything just to be with him. So one day she thought 'I will go over there to his moon' but then her brother asked her what would happen to that moon when she left? What would happen to the light she gave to make the moon shine?" said a woman with long violet hair, and beautiful gray eyes, she had a small child on her lap as they stared at the moons. _

_"So what happened mama?" asked the small girl. _

_The woman chuckled and kissed the girl on the forehead. "The goddess broke down in tears, she would have to sacrifice her love for her people, but how could she stay away from the one she loved? How could she live her immortal life without him? Then another, her mother the sun told her 'why don't you see him, but come back to your duties after,' but she asked her mother how was that possible?"_

_"The sun is her mother?" asked the child. _

_"You see we have two suns, one is the father and one is the mother, and you know the moon shines with the help of the sun right?" asked the woman. _

_"So her mother helps her shine," said the little girl. _

_"The goddess thought hard and long on what to do, and she decided that at least once a month she would see him, and that is why the moon Waxes and Wanes. When the goddess is on her way to see the God, the moon is Waning. The light of the moon slowly disappears, until we don't see a moon at all which is called the new moon. And while she is coming back to her moon is Waxing. The light slowly returns to the moon and when she finally reaches her moon the moon is full and bight," said the woman. _

_"Why doesn't the God go to see her?" asked the little girl._

_"He does that is why his moon Wanes and Waxes as well," said she._

_"Oh" she said and giggled. _

_"But the important part of this story is that she loved him as he loved her and they found a way to work their responsibilities in to their relationship" said the woman, the little girl in her arms yawned and smiled up at her mother. "There will be a day when you find that man, that you will want to give everything up for, but my dear Meryl remember to never forget your duties as well. Your father and I are counting on you."_

_"I wouldn't let you down mama" whispered Meryl. _

_"And if it does come to where you must chose between the two then always my dear pick Love for it is the mother of dreams" said the woman. "You may at one point have to give up on a dream but that doesn't mean that you can't have a new one, for me you and your brother are my dreams, and my heart" she said as she kissed Meryl once more. "I know you're young and may not understand it, but remember my words."_

_"I will mama," said Meryl before she fell asleep._

AN: I don't know if there is a legend like this behind the moon or not, but I made this up and would like it if you guys ask me before you copy it. Thanks!

_"My mother the one person I have always admired, she never got old and to my eyes she could never do any wrong. She was a strong woman; she only had taken care of her family like that was the only thing important. I secretly knew that she longed for something more then to be a wife to a rich man, and mother to her children. She was a dreamer, and that somehow was enough for her. My older brother was just like her; he wanted to build a life without my father's help, which he did. But that left me with the responsibilities of my family. My Father looked to me to take it on, to keep it alive for his sake. I never forgot my mothers words, what she told me, that story she would tell it to every night before bed, she would sit with me by the windows or in the balcony of our house and tell it to me, back then I didn't understand what she was trying to tell me, but as I got older I understood more and more. But somewhere along the lines I forgot her words, I never met the man that I loved or maybe I simply didn't want to for the fear that it won't turn out like it did for the God and goddess..."_

Vash looked towards where Meryl sat her face towards the sky eyes closed; even when her eyes were closed the pain was evident on her face.

"It was never suppose to happen to me..." said Meryl.

"Huh?" asked. Meryl sighed and looked at him.

"It was never supposed to happen. If I hadn't taken the job at Bernardelli Insurance Company, this would have never happened. My father was a rich man, I was to take on the family business for him" said Meryl.

"So you didn't do it?" asked Vash.

"No, I did, but he wanted me to spent my life on it just like he did, he wanted me to love it. I expanded the business...I did it for him, but I took the job at Bernardelli's because of my mother" said Meryl.

"What I don't understand is if your father had the money, couldn't you have lend some to Milly?" asked Vash.

"I thought of that, but my pride was more important to me...it wasn't my money to give to her, it was my father's money...I couldn't take it from him" said Meryl. Vash nodded. "But the thing that killed me was the fact that I got the job at Bernardelli's was because of my father, because I carried his name, not because I was a good employer, but that my father was a rich man. I lost everything when the chief told me about that" said Meryl.

"So your job is more important to you then your life?" asked Vash.

"I guess it seems that way...but it wasn't the fact it was my job, it was my dream maybe not the whole dream but the beginning of a path that would lead me there. My mother gave up all her dreams for my fathers; just I gave it all up for Milly. I didn't want to be selfish, but I was...I wasn't like my mother at all" said Meryl.

"Yet you don't blame her or anyone?" asked Vash.

"There is no solution in blame, I have only one dream before I return home. That is to eliminate the brother families," said Meryl.

"There are so many how do you think you will accomplish that?" asked Vash.

"Your talking to Meryl Stryfe, anything is possible when I put my mind in to it" said Meryl.

_"I started to reveal a little of my story to him, why? I didn't know myself...but this man he cried with me, and now he was here to comfort and help me. He showed me a kind of compassion that only one other person showed me...my mother. That alone was enough for me. After all that has happened to me I didn't think that I could have gone on...That I could trust anyone after that...I hold no grudge against the men that did what they did to me, it was the life that I chose for my reasons. But now there was two things I had to do before I could truly start over, that was to free those that were like me, and to kill one man..." _

Vash smiled "I wish I had that much confidence" he said.

"There is one I want to kill, I have never hated anyone in my life so much" said Meryl.

"But you said yourself that nothing comes from blame" said Vash.

"No nothing does come from blame, but that man has scared my life in such away...I won't let him get away" whispered Meryl.

Vash saw she was shaking from fear or from anger he wasn't sure, or maybe it was a little bit of both, but the truth was he knew how she felt. Maybe they got to the situation in different ways and paths, but their problem was the same. "How did you learn how to steal a gun like that?" asked Vash.

"I learned all that while I was young, my brother taught me, and besides we have to learn such things for safety caution," said Meryl.

"So why didn't you try it on the chief?" asked Vash.

"You are an ass aren't you? Do you think I could try that and still get the money for Milly? Or try that and live when the chief was a 300lb man?" asked Meryl.

"Heehehe, sometimes I forget that my methods don't work for others," said Vash rubbing the back of his head.

"Your method is not to kill...that is highly different from mine. And I am not as strong as you are" said Meryl.

Vash was shocked for a second he didn't tell her anything about him being a warrior of _'Love and Peace_' and yet she figured him out so quickly. "You are strong...like I said before I don't think many women could live after what you went through," said Vash.

Meryl chuckled "Do you really think that Mr. Vash? I do want to kill myself, but then it would be taking my pride rather then my life...other then that I still some things to live for...after that what comes will come" said Meryl.

Meryl gasped when she felt his hand grab her hand, she looked at him. "You mustn't give up! For _'Love and Peace'_ you should go on" he said turning SD and giving her the peace or V sign with his free hand.

Meryl pulled her hand away "Your an idiot" she said.

Vash smiled and soon started to laugh. Meryl stared at him and soon found herself smile.

_"I didn't understand what he was doing to me. He was so much different from anyone I knew, well maybe a little like Milly, but he was laughing, even after all he knew about me he was there laughing trying to cheer me up. He showed that he 'cared' without wanting anything back in return. My heart suddenly felt strangely alive again, like it was when I was with my mother. He made me feel like I was still innocent...chasing butterflies in a garden unaware of the danger and bloodshed outside..."_

Mean while back inside the saloon... AN: Happening while Meryl and Vash were talking...

Wolfwood watched as Milly devoured the 15th cup of pudding.

"Maybe you shouldn't eat anymore, you might get sick," he said.

"Nope, back at home I use to have 50 straight!" said Milly. Wolfwood somehow felt sick, he glanced at her once more before he took out a cigarette. "NO! You shouldn't smoke you could die of lung cancer! And other diseases" said Milly.

Wolfwood eyes contrasted to SD dots as she stared at Milly. "You sometimes get straight to the point too fast" he said.

"I am sorry but can you please not smoke...please" she said. Wolfwood sighed and nodded as he put it back in his pocket. "Thank you" she said cheerfully going back to her pudding.

"So how did you get involved in this slave thing?" asked Wolfwood. Milly looked down at her pudding as her smile disappeared.

"Well, I couldn't let Meryl go through with it so, the next day I went to the chief and told him off, and told him to let me take her place...but of course he didn't want me. He had a personal reason for wanting Meryl," said Milly.

"So what you just volunteered?" He asked.

"Well, yeah sort of, I followed Meryl when she was getting ready to leave, and when I tired to convince her that I didn't want her to do this, I got caught and from there pretty much everything fell in to place" said Milly.

"It must have been tough for you girls" said Wolfwood.

"Actually strangely it wasn't, both Meryl and I were treated much better then most of the other women that were there, I guess when Mr. Vash and you saw us, they were drunk so they lost control" said Milly.

"So you guys weren't force to do anything?" asked Wolfwood.

"No...but then again depend on what you mean" said Milly as she went to thinking mode.

Wolfwood did an anime fall, but when he got up he smiled. '_Even after all that she hasn't lost her innocent mind. Lord how could you bless them with such luck?_' he wondered.

AN: Milly is kind of dense. Not stupid but dull. Anyway more M/W fluff coming in the upcoming chapters, but like I said before the story is focused on M/V, but I'll try and give you guys a W/M lime or lemon in the future chapter - -

_"I knew that Milly blamed herself for what happened to us, but I don't blame her one bit. The decision was mines to make completely there was no way I was going to pull her in to a selfish decision of mine. But Milly is the kind of person I secretly want to be, someone who would give up their own life just for another. I had my reasons for wanting to help her, but I was too ashamed to tell her that. Every time she would thank me, I thought I was being shot right in the chest over and over again. But I couldn't tell her for my pride and my fear that if she found out I would lose another one I loved and cared for. That I would be lonely once more..." _

"I guess we better check in to a hotel" said Vash. Meryl said nothing as she continued to look towards the sky. "I am sure your tired" he said.

"No not really" said Meryl.

"Huh?" asked Vash.

"I'm not tired at all. I haven't just sat out and wondered for a long time" said Meryl as she got up and started to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" asked Vash.

Meryl said nothing as she walked around, the cool air of the night hitting her face. Vash sighed and started after her. Meryl hummed in to the air. Yeah she was finally free and there was nothing that could take it from her now, she wasn't going to let it. Vash stopped and watched her as she hummed, he wouldn't believe this is the same woman who was crying out in pain a few hours ago. She changed so fast or maybe it was all an act. Maybe she was just like him, smiling at his pain and worries and putting them off, until they would destroy a city. Vash laughed making Meryl stop and looked at him. Maybe she wouldn't destroy a city but, then again she could do worse she could take a life...her life.

"What are you laughing about?" she asked looking towards him.

"Huh? Oh nothing" said Vash and smiled.

"You really are strange, but then I guess everyone has a weird side to them" she said.

"Where are you going?" asked Vash.

"Don't worry I can't leave Milly with you guys, I am just taking a small walk" she said.

"So why can't you take a walk around town?" asked Vash.

"Because I want to feel the sand" she said.

Vash did SD again and wondered what she meant. Vash found himself smile when he saw her take off her shoes and step on to the sand and sigh.

_"He looked handsome when he laughed, but the pain and worry inside him was evident in his laughter, I wanted to know what was so funny? What made him laugh? or maybe I was just wondering if he was laughing at me or I wanted to know so I could laugh with him. He asked me where I was going. I wanted to scream ' to see my mother' but I couldn't, so my answer to was I couldn't leave Milly behind. He was worried about me and so he followed behind. I am sure he was going to laugh when I told him that I wanted to feel the sand, but he didn't instead he smiled and followed. He watched me as I sighed the relief I found from just standing on the sand and feeling it between my toes. Life was really precious and short and should be lived my enjoying the smallest things..."_


	4. The Next Town Chapter 4

Meet Me in the Moonlight  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 4: The Next Town

Vash watched as she wriggled her toes in the sand. '_I have never met a person like her. She was so different from your average women who are either married or busy, never having the time to do the little things_' he thought.

"Reality is harsh, but we're still living" Meryl suddenly said as she took a seat on the cold sand. Vash came and sat down next to her. "The but that is the same reason we are given another chance to right our wrong," said Meryl. Vash almost gasped at what she just said, they were the very words that Rem had told him. "Life is a challenge," said Meryl.

"Well, yeah other wise it wouldn't be any fun" said Vash.

"Some people like having to live in happiness then anything else, they find that more enjoyable" said Meryl.

"Is that the kind of person you are?" he asked looking at her.

"I don't know maybe I was one, but now I don't know what I would call myself..." said Meryl.

"I think you're really out going" said Vash. Meryl broke out in laughter. Vash looked surprised at first but soon recovered and smiled.

"What did I say something funny?" he asked.

"You really don't know me, that's why you can call me out going. I'm anything but out going" said Meryl.

"Really?" Vash asked scratching his head.

Meryl nodded and smiled. "I was always worried about my work, never taking the time to enjoy life at all, until it was too late" said Meryl.

"How is it too late you can still have fun" said Vash.

"Yeah but wouldn't it only half of me? When your sad you have to accept it and be sad, in order to have fun and enjoy yourself you have to be happy not full of pain and sadness" said Meryl.

"I don't agree with you there, you could be full of sorrow but that shouldn't stop you from feeling happy or having fun a little" he said.

"That's what you do don't you" said Meryl looking at him.

Vash chuckled "I guess" he said.

"But isn't it like hiding in away?" she asked.

"Huh?" asked Vash.

"It's good that you can feel happy when your full of sorrow, but doesn't that same sorrow turn your happiness in to a false emotion?" she asked. Vash sat and thought about what she just said, it was true and that's what frightened him.

_"I watched as he sat there wondering about what I just said on my logic of emotion. He seemed frightened that after finding this out he wasn't going to be able to be the way he was, and that he has been living a lie. This man was so sensitive that sometimes he makes me think he was woman. I would have laughed at that but the truth was I couldn't. There was something in him that made me envy him, but I didn't know what it was..."_

"We should head back" Meryl said as she stood up.

"Yeah" said Vash. Meryl started to walk back to the town they had stopped in.

"I think they are still at the saloon" said Vash.

Meryl nodded as she went inside and found Milly and Wolfwood laughing about something as they drank. Meryl's eyes went somewhat watery before she smiled and walked towards them.

"Meryl!" said Milly as she waved at her friend.

"Glad that you two came back" said Wolfwood.

"Yeah we took a '_walk_' and talked for a bit" said Vash. Meryl took a seat next Milly. "What did we miss?" asked Vash.

"Big girl is quite a chess player" said Wolfwood.

"And Mr. Priest isn't so bad either" said Milly. Meryl looked at the empty cups of pudding, and a sick look came over her face.

"Milly are sure your not going to be sick after all that?" asked Meryl pointing to the bag.

"Nope, you know I had more then that! It gives me my energy!" said Milly with a star background.

Both Meryl and Wolfwood sighed and shook their heads, while Vash just looked confused.

"We should go check in to a hotel" said Vash.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late" said Milly. Meryl nodded as Wolfwood stood.

"Lets go then" said Vash.

They walked in to the near by hotel and got two room. The girls in one room and guys in the other.

"I like them Meryl...they are great!" said Milly.

"Yeah" said Meryl as she turned of the light. Meryl laid awake and watched Milly sleep with a smile. She smiled and turned her back on her.

"Milly is happy, that's good" she said.

_"I laid wide wake thinking over everything that has happened and found myself being grateful that they found us. We traveled with them, as they days passed I started to see the way that Milly and Wolfwood looked at each other and how they got along. It made me happy to see Milly laughing all the time. They were always smiling and laughing...it was as if I was the only one left behind, left out of this world they connected in..." _

AN: I'm getting lazy and I wanna get to the point of the story already so sometimes I'm gonna skip around

At a saloon in May City...

Meryl watched as Wolfwood took a fry from Milly's plate and pulled her hair. Milly stuck out her tongue and continued eating. Meryl smiled and looked out the window once more.

"If you don't want your Sunday then I'll eat it" said Vash.

"Huh?" asked Meryl as she looked down at her Sundae.

"No, I want it" she said as she started to eat. Vash smiled as he popped another doughnut in to his mouth. Meryl stared at the vanilla and chocolate in her Sundae.

"Hey Meryl Mr. Priest and I are going for a walk" said Milly.

"Sure" said Meryl as she looked down at her Sundae.

Vash frowned as he watched her. '_I could see that nothing was changing for her, I felt so small around her for some reason_' thought Vash.

"I wanted to thank you" said Meryl.

"Huh for what?" asked Vash.

"For everything" whispered Meryl.

"But I didn't do anything" said Vash.

"Doesn't matter thank you for everything" said Meryl and walked out of the saloon.

"Huh?" asked Vash. '_I didn't understand her but I could sense the sadness that was with in her, at night she cries and then she falls asleep, I hear it even though I don't want to, I hear her call out for her mother..._' thought Vash.

Meryl walked slowly and watched as Milly and Wolfwood played with some of the kids of the town, they were laughing and they looked at each other with a different kind of care. Wolfwood leaned in and kissed Milly on the lips, and the children all '_eewwed_' and then started to run around them. When they did pull part it was like someone taking Meryl's heart and ripping in two.

_"I didn't want to be broken down and I didn't want to rely on them any longer. I saw the care that Milly held in her eyes for Wolfwood, and how well they got along, how happy they were. When he kissed her I knew all the things I thought and saw was true. That's when I realized I must remove myself from that picture. I wanted Milly to be happy, and not worry for me. I knew for a while now that Milly was slowly falling in love with Wolfwood and he with her. They were always together, and I knew I could trust Wolfwood to take care of her. I slowly decided that I would leave that very night, and never again let my path cross theirs. I was going to enjoy my last minutes with them with a smile and forget about them. I was taking another thorny path out..."_

The day went by strangely fast, unfortunately for Meryl. They were having dinner at a small restaurant that was run by a single mother and her son.

"It must be very hard for you" said Meryl.

"It is but I live on for my son, he is my whole world" said the woman. Meryl smiled back.

"Milly do you like it with Mr. Vash and Wolfwood?" asked Meryl turning to look at her friend.

"Yeah they are great" said Milly. Meryl smiled.

"What would you ladies like?" asked the woman.

"I'll have a chicken teriyaki and rice" said Milly.

"I'll just have a salad" said Meryl.

"What about you guys?" asked the woman.

"I don't know do you have doughnuts?" asked Vash.

"Doughnuts for dinner? Your sick" said Meryl. Vash pouted but then smiled.

"Tongari what you say to fried rice and beef stake?" asked Wolfwood.

"Yeah!" said Vash. They moved to a table and waited for their meals to be ready.

"So small girl got any plans now?" asked Wolfwood.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna try and get a job, start over" said Meryl. Vash could tell that her smile was phony and that the sadness around her grew more.

"Yeah! We could start our own business selling pudding!" said Milly. Both Meryl and Wolfwood turned a shade of green.

"I think I'm starting to dislike pudding" said Meryl.

"You said it small girl" said Wolfwood.

"How could you guys hate pudding?" asked Milly. Vash was once again lost in the conversation of pudding.

"Here you go your food is ready" said the woman setting everyone's plates of food down.

"This looks and smells great" said Meryl. The woman smiled and walked back.

Wolfwood offered Milly a piece of stake, she opened her mouth for him to deposit the food. Meryl looked down once again at her food. The more she wanted to stay, the more she wanted to leave for Milly's and the guys' sake. Vash also noticed the two chattering and feeding each other, he smiled. Finally his friend fell in love, and with a great person. His eyes went over to Meryl who had no expression. She just quietly ate her greens.

"Are you planning on staying in this town?" he asked.

"No, I was thinking that I was going to apply for a job in the next town" said Meryl.

"What do you plan to do?" asked Vash.

"I don't know I can't really ask for much" said Meryl. Vash nodded.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help over hearing you say something about a job" said the woman.

"Yes," said Meryl.

"Well, you could work here, for me if you like, both of you ladies" said the woman.

"Wow! Thank you ma'am" said Milly.

"Yes, thank you" said Meryl. Vash noticed the small hint of guilt that showed in her eyes.

"It would be great to live and work here!" said Milly excitedly.

"Yea" said Meryl.

"Well, why don't you guys come over tomorrow and we'll talk it over" said the woman and walking slowly away.

Meryl looked down at the vinegar and oil on her salad. She found herself chuckling yes it was just like that, she was oil and they were like vinegar. The two shouldn't mix. Vash somehow felt heavy hearted to see her like this. He turned to Wolfwood and Milly who were busy talking about how many sheep or cows or children they were going to have. They seemed happy, it was as if he and Meryl didn't belong in their world.

_"I wanted to cry in frustration, yet laugh at my sadness. I was once again running away from completely forgetting everything and starting over. I'm such a fool was the only thing that was going through my head as I watched the people around me, it was as if I was black/white while everyone else was in color. I felt guilty lying to those who did so much for me, but then again it was so I wouldn't hurt them ever again that I was removing myself...right?"_

The group had gone back to the hotel room, Meryl watched as Milly slowly fell asleep, she laid in bed still dressed, she somehow convinced the big girl that she was too tired to change. Meryl finally got up and started towards the door. She looked back at the sleeping Milly, rethinking it all, maybe staying here wasn't going to be bad. They would get that job, and everything will work out. But one thing made Meryl's eyes water and go back to her original plan. Milly had a smile playing on her lips as it whispered in to the dark room

"Nick..."

Meryl gently opened the door and stepped out. She wiped her tears and quietly made her way down the stair. Vash in the next room heard Meryl leave. '_Maybe she's going for a walk_' he thought as he neared the window to watch for her if anything happened. he remembered that Wolfwood had said he was going to take a walk, and smiled thinking if anything happened that Wolfwood would be there. Then that nagging feeling came to Vash, as if Wolfwood saving her wasn't good enough, as if it had to be him. He shook his head and watched out the window as Meryl's small form walked out she looked back at the hotel, and that's when Wolfwood came towards her. Vash couldn't hear anything but could tell that Wolfwood was asking her what she was doing out so late.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked her. Meryl looked away as she was about to walk away, Wolfwood grabbed her hand. "Your planning on leaving by yourself aren't you?" asked Wolfwood with a frown. Meryl didn't look at him or struggle to free herself, she was frozen in place. "What about Milly?" he asked.

"This is for her own good" said Meryl.

"What you mean for her own good?" asked Wolfwood.

"I mean I don't want her to get hurt any more, she's happy with you" said Meryl.

"So what you do you think she'll be happy if you left her?" asked Wolfwood.

"Yes, even if she thinks she won't be I know she will" said Meryl.

"You're being selfish" said Wolfwood. Meryl turned and looked at him.

"I don't want to be but if that is what I have to do to keep her happy I'll be selfish!" said Meryl as she set herself loose from his grip.

"What about the rest of us?" he asked.

"I already thanked you, someday I will try and repay all of you, but right now I have nothing to offer you" said Meryl.

"You could offer your friendship" he said.

"I am sorry but in order for everyone's good and safety I can't" she said and walked slowly away. Wolfwood was about to follow after her. "Please don't follow" choked out Meryl. "Please just keep away...please promise that you will care for Milly and never hurt her" said Meryl. Wolfwood was surprised to see the tears on her face. "She loves you...please care and love her" she said and walked away. Wolfwood stood frozen in place, and watched as she became further and further until she was out of sight. Vash watched from the window confused.

_"I couldn't stop my tears at all, I didn't plan on telling anyone, just so that it would be less painful. Yet right now my heart wants to rip out of me. I was glad he didn't come after me, but I felt sad that he didn't. I wanted to laugh and then slap myself for being such an ass about it all. Now everything was black for me, no more smiling faces, and no more lying and hiding. I want to finish it all and end all this pain. I couldn't look back...I am truly selfish..."_


	5. Finding out the hard way Chapter 5

Meet Me in the Moonlight  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 5: Finding out the hard way

The Next Morning...

Vash woke to a loud thump on the door.

"Mr. Vash, Nick" yelled Milly.

'_When did she start calling him 'Nick' oh well_' thought Vash as he opened the door. "What happened?"

"Meryl where is she, she wasn't in her bed" said Milly.

"Maybe she went to talk to the lady at the restaurant for the job" said Vash.

Milly sighed "Yeah maybe your right, sorry for bothering you both" said Milly with a smile before walking in to the room next door.

Vash closed the door to find Wolfwood sitting on his bed looking down on the floor. "What happened?" asked Vash.

"The small girl left last night" he said.

"What?" asked Vash.

"She said that she wanted the big girl to be happy, and that the only way that was possible was if she left, I tired to stop her but she hit me with something that hurt and it was truth" said Wolfwood.

Vash looked at his friend with a worried look.

"_I am sorry but in order for everyone's good and safety I can't_"

Meryl's words drifted in Wolfwood's head like a song that wouldn't leave one's head. Wolfwood looked toward where Vash was getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To find her before she does something stupid" said Vash. '_I know she is going to kill someone and I have to stop her, no matter how much pain he caused her._'

"Are you crazy? Where would you start looking?" asked Wolfwood.

"Take care of your girlfriend" said Vash as he loaded his gun and grabbed his shades.

"Vash you idiot!" yelled Wolfwood.

"Sorry but I got to go and find her" said Vash as he walked out.

Vash knew Wolfwood didn't protest much, because he wanted her to be found, but did protest to hold up his promise to her.

'_Why would she do this? Everything was going fine, but then again she must have been planning this for a while. She is smart to act as if nothing was wrong and everything was fine_' thought Vash. He walked out of the town, he didn't know how he was going to find her but he'll find a way. '_All I need now is not for Legato to go all paranoid on me and send one of the gun ho gun people after me_' thought Vash. "Why am I even out here looking for her?" asked Vash suddenly stopping and looking back at the town that was still close by. "I could just go back and act like nothing happened" he said. '_But what about her? What if instead of killing who ever she wants to kill, she gets hurt. She went through so much...No! I have to do this_' thought Vash as he started to run just so he wouldn't look back and stop to question himself.

Wolfwood sat on his bed and thought of ways to explain to his _'girlfriend'_ of their current situation. Milly walked in to the room and sat down next to him.

"What happened?" asked Milly.

"Huh? Oh nothing at all" said Wolfwood laughing nervously.

"Are sure?" asked Milly.

"Yeah...listen Milly I have some bad news" said Wolfwood.

"Ohmigod your married and have two kids!" said Milly.

Wolfwood's eyes went to SD dots. "No, I am not married with two kids" said Wolfwood.

"Really?" asked Milly.

"Yes, Really...what I wanted to tell you was that your friend Meryl she left last night...she said it would be best if we stayed away from her" said Wolfwood. Milly looked down at the floor.

"She is so stubborn" said Milly.

"You knew she was going to do it didn't you?" asked Wolfwood.

"Yeah, she told me she was sorry and that she loved me a lot" said Milly.

"Don't worry Vash went to look for her" said Wolfwood.

Milly shook her head. "Mr. Vash is wasting his time, Meryl isn't...doesn't want to return" said Milly.

Wolfwood saw the hurt look on her eyes, he sighed and pulled her in to a hug. '_Life is a bitch_' he thought.

_"I knew Milly had an idea of my plans, she was such a good girl, she cared about 'almost' every living thing. I envied her for everything she was, and everything I could never be. She reminded me of my mother, and the man called Vash reminded me of her. I never really meant to hurt anyone, that was never my motive, it was the opposite. I wouldn't care for my own happiness as long as the people I cared about were happy. I thought that made me a good person, but all it did was create a monster with in me..."_

Meryl walked slowly in the endless gold. She looked back every five minutes doubting herself of what she had chosen '_I can't go back, for Milly's sake_' she thought. Meryl looked back once more only to see a weird red spot approaching her fast. "What is that?" she asked curious. The spot got bigger and until she could make out that it was a man, and suddenly it hit her who it was. '_Damn how did he find me so quick? This is what I get for sitting on that rock most of the night crying_' she thought as she started to run just she could be out of sight.

Vash saw someone standing looking his way. He ruled out the possible of it being a town's men considering only a fool would travel the distance he ran on foot. And it couldn't be an illusion, he wasn't '_that_' tired. He saw the white coat like material float around a small figure a found that it was indeed Meryl. Vash noticed that she took of running when she noticed it was he. '_Damn her! Why run? She could talk and I'll listen_' he thought running faster.

Meryl didn't look back, but just ran as fast as she could to avoid him. "Maybe for once my luck would change and there could be a bad sandstorm right now" said Meryl. "Nope not happening" she said. '_I can't let him take me back_' she thought as she ran only to be pulled around the waist and on to the hot sand. Meryl looked up to find Vash's face out of breath and sweaty above her.

_"At that moment all I could think of was how handsome he looked. I wanted to slap myself for thinking such stupid things, but couldn't help myself. Suddenly I found the tears blur my vision. I didn't want him to see me this weak, where I had no mask at all, were I had no protection at all...when I was so ugly"_

Vash stared down at her face, and saw the tears that clouded her eyes. He had seen many people with blue eyes, brown and green eyes, but she was the first person he met with eyes that could match the clouds before a storm. He had already said how beautiful she was, even if she was vertically unfortunate, she had everything else that would make a man want to beg. It was no wonder that she had gone through what she had.

"Why were you running away when you saw me?" he asked.

"Leave me alone...I don't want you involved" said Meryl looking away.

"I'm already involved so you should tell me what is going on" said Vash making her look at him.

"Nothing is going on, I wanted Milly to be happy, and I want her free of the life she...I had pulled her in to" said Meryl.

"So now everything is your fault?" asked Vash.

"Yes! Everything is my fault!" yelled Meryl. Vash sat at her side, she was still lying on the ground with him holding on to her small waist.

"Let go, and just go back" she said.

"No" said Vash looking down at her.

"Why won't you just leave me?" asked Meryl.

"Because I can't let you take a life, doesn't matter if it's someone else's or yours I just can't" said Vash.

Meryl pushed up and looked at him. "Your nothing like me Vash the Stamped, we share different pains, and you have your way of dealing with it just like I have mine! My life is mine to give, take, and keep" she said.

"I know, but are we that different?" asked Vash. Meryl's eyes widen as she stared at the man at her side.

_"I didn't know what came over me. His words were just so damn strangely affective that they scared me. I sat there staring at him, was he for real or was I finally losing it. I questioned myself over and over about if this man and everything that has happened was real. To you I might sound like someone who needs serious therapy and maybe I did. But I couldn't bring myself to say anything to push him away, because in truth I wanted him at my side...because I was weak..."_

Meryl flung herself on to his chest as tears poured out, seems that was all she was to do. Vash wrapped his arms around her and let her cry, and soon found himself crying along with her. They sat at the middle of nowhere just holding each other. It would have been a funny scene if not for the tears and the hurt evident in their eyes. To some they might have looked like lovers, to others siblings, but if they looked closely they would see two lost souls searching for a place to belong. Meryl held on tighter, as did Vash. Strangely she felt good holding him, she felt terrifyingly complete. Vash was also going through some emotional changes. Just holding her made him feel happy and not just the kind of happiness he always had on his face, but the real thing.

_"Holding him gave me a kind of peace that I lost 10 years ago. I missed the warmth that I got when I use to hold my mother...Funny isn't it that how I never got this much out of holding my father or brother, not that they had times for such things but, I was holding a stranger and yet my heart stopped the hurricane that it was raging against my head since, I lost myself..."_

Back where Wolfwood and Milly were...

Wolfwood looked up toward the sky, the lazy white clouds making their way cross the celestial heaven making their own journey. He couldn't admit it before, but he knew how the small girl felt, what she was going through. He was having a war with himself, and he knew the dangers, and the pain each day caused, but these past few day he was happy, to be with Milly, Vash and her. They were like distilled rain that made you look up at the clouded sky and still smile. He knew what she was doing might seem selfless to others, but to her she was being selfish, she was causing pain to others for her own benefits. A thief always knows when another man is like him. That was what Wolfwood felt toward the small girl, she was like another thief, and he knew very well what she was capable of. He felt bad for her, his own life has been SO different from normal priest. He based his life around doing all that had to be done, for the wanted out come. She saw the hurt in her eyes, unlike him she had good control over her emotion, but then a glass filled with water can only hold so much. Wolfwood glanced towards Milly as they sat a small restaurant eating breakfast. '_Funny how she doesn't look a bit worried, yet I'm the one worried as hell_' thought Wolfwood watching Milly eat her pancake '_face_' that she made.

"I hope Meryl, and Mr. Vash will come back soon" she said.

"Yeah hopefully they will be" said Wolfwood. '_Good luck..._' he thought.

AN: Ok from here on Wolfwood and Milly will disappear for a couple of chapters' k


	6. And the journey begins Chapter 6

Meet Me in the Moonlight  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 6: And the journey begins

Meryl pulled away slowly and looked down at the golden sand.

"What now?" asked Vash.

"No matter what you say I can't go back...I want Milly to be happy, and other then that I have things I must take care off," said Meryl.

"I can't let you take a life," he said.

Meryl looked up at his face then the strange hurt came back. '_Of course he came to get me for that reason_' she thought. "I...I won't."

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I don't know...wander till I find," she whispered.

Vash looked outward then back at Meryl. "I will come with you," he said.

Meryl looked up surprised and confused. "What! Why?"

"I told Wolfwood that I would take care of you, and you can't '_fight_' by yourself," he said. Meryl growled as she stood and dusted herself and started on her way.

"Hey!" yelled Vash following after her.

"Go back! I don't need your help!" she said walking away.

"And I said you do" said Vash catching up to her. Meryl stopped and looked at him with a glare.

"Fine, come along if you want to, but if later you pull yourself in to trouble then I won't pull you out of it" she said.

"What makes you think that I will get in trouble?" he asked. Meryl just shook her head and walked on.

"Hey! Wait for me!" said Vash following after the short woman.

They walked most of the day; it was late afternoon that they arrived at a fairly large town. Meryl looked around and smiled. Vash was confused why she decided to come here in the first place.

"Excuse me Sir, can you point me to the bank?" asked Meryl.

"Sure Little Lady, it's straight down to your left, you can't miss it," he said with a smile.

AN: Hey I don't know if they had banks or not, but in this story they do

"Thank you" she said as she raced towards the direction given. Vash followed after her.

_"I didn't want to pull him in to my life for it was a mess that I haven't gotten down to cleaning yet. But he followed me, probably to see for himself if I would kill anyone, but no matter just having someone by my side made me feel a little more brave"_

Meryl stopped in front of the big sign that read '**BANK**' and walked in to the building.

"Hello can I help you?" asked a man behind the counter.

"Yes, I would like a with draw and transfer from December City" said Meryl.

"All right what might the name be?" he asked.

"Stryfe, Meryl" she said. The man behind the counter looked up as if he'd seen a ghost.

"You wouldn't be the daughter of Richard Stryfe would you?" he asked.

Meryl nodded "Yes, he's my father" she said.

"Wow! Oh right your transfer" he said going back to work looking up once in a while looking towards Meryl.

"I didn't know your that known," said Vash.

"Funny, neither did I" she said. Meryl sat down in one of the chairs that were in the room, and Vash sat down next to her.

"You came to his town for the transfer?" He asked.

Meryl nodded "I can't travel if I have no money, and I sure as hell can't count on you for that" she said. Vash was about to come back with something but the man behind the counter called Meryl.

"Miss. Stryfe" he said.

"Yes," she said getting up and walking towards the counter.

"How much will you like to with draw?" he asked.

"A thousand double dollars" she said.

"All of it cash?" he asked.

"Half cash, half credit" she said. The man nodded and worked on some things before handing her a piece of paper.

"Please sign here," he said.

"Yes," she said as she took the pen and signed her name. He took the paper and handed her an envelope and a card.

"You really are beautiful as they say you are" said the man.

"Thank you" said Meryl with a blush. Vash was confused with the whole situation.

_"I knew that in this town I could somehow get some money to start out with. The man at the bank asked if I was my father's daughter, funny how I said yes, but deep inside it felt as if I was a name and nothing more. He said that I was beautiful, but whose face was this? I didn't know..."_

Meryl tucked the envelope under her coat, and walked out of the building.

"So would you like to explain to me where you got that much money?" asked Vash.

Meryl smirked "Did you think I didn't get paid while I did work at the insurance company?" asked Meryl.

"I thought they might have destroyed all your identity," said Vash.

"They couldn't do that, and plush as far as they are concerned I never had a bank account," said Meryl.

"Very smart" said Vash. Meryl nodded.

"Where are you going now?" asked Vash in a whine.

"To go shopping" she said.

"What do you need to shop for?" he asked.

"Because without this coat I look like I'm from one of those penthouse whore," she said.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Vash.

"Your broom headed brain wouldn't understand," she said as she entered a boutique.

Vash followed in to be greeted by an elderly woman who was already pulling out dresses and showing it to Meryl who looked as frightened as he was.

"Umm...I think I can manage" said Meryl.

"Oh all right darling, call me if you need anything" she said.

"Yeah" she said as she looked towards Vash who looked like he was going to yell '_mommy_' any moment. Meryl smiled and picked out a few shirts, and some skirts, and other '_things_' that she will need.

"Do you have small travel suite case?" asked Meryl.

"Yes, I only have one left this one," said the woman as she pulled out a white travel suite case.

"I'll take it," she said.

"So your total is 150$$ darling" said the woman.

"All right" said Meryl handing the woman the card. Vash stood plastered to the door with the frightened look on his face.

"Come on" said Meryl taking her bags of purchase and walking through the door.

_"It's been so long since I went shopping for my clothing...and it felt finally like I was free, I picked decent clothing, and colors that I liked. To you it might sound strange that I was so excited about picking my clothing, but when your trapped inside with others picking things for you and using you as a doll, you sort of get like me..."_

"Let's get a place to sleep," said Meryl.

"Ok...are all sales ladies scary like her?" asked Vash.

"No, but she was really scary" said Meryl.

Vash sighed, "I thought I was going to have a heart attack from the way she was staring at me," he said.

"She probably thought you were hands-" Meryl cut herself of.

Vash smiled and looked towards her. "I'm what?" he asked.

"Nothing" said Meryl.

"Come on what am I?" he asked.

"At the moment an idiot" said Meryl. Vash frowned and followed after Meryl. They walked in to a saloon/boarding house.

"Um yes we would like two rooms with single beds," said Meryl.

"Sorry but we only have one room" said the boy at the counter.

"What about a room with double bed?" asked Vash.

"Nope, just one room with a single bed" he said.

"What about-" Meryl was cut of the boy

"Nope, and this is the ONLY boarding house in this city" he said.

Meryl sighed, "Fine, well take it" she said.

The boy smiled and handed her the key. Vash followed after Meryl.

"Where are you going to sleep?" he asked.

Meryl stopped "What do you mean where _'am I'_ going to sleep?" she asked.

"Well, there is only one bed," said Vash.

"Shouldn't it be where are you going to sleep?" asked Meryl.

"Huh? Why me?" asked Vash.

"Because I'm paying for it" said Meryl.

"So I '_could_' have paid for it," he said.

"What ever" she said as she opened the door.

The room was average it had a large bed thrown in the middle and then windows, a couch, a bathroom and that's it.

"Well, there is a couch so you can sleep on that" said Meryl.

"I won't even fit on that," he said.

"So what are you trying to say?" asked Meryl.

"That your short and you could fit on the couch, and I'm tall the bed is perfect for me" said Vash. Meryl sighed and mumbled something.

"I'm going downstairs for a drink," he said walking out.

"What ever" she said as she stepped in to the small bathroom. "I need a much needed shower," she said as she walked in to the shower. The cool water running down her back made her feel much better. After 10 minutes of cleaning herself, Meryl finally stepped out of the bathroom and looked through her new clothing. Deciding to wear something comfortable which happened to be a white blouse and a black shirt and heading downstairs for a drink herself.

Vash sat on the counter with mug of beer, the noise of the people laughing and joking and drinking somehow gave him comfort. He watched the waitresses with a dazed look over him. Meryl came and sat down next to him.

"Hi ya little lady" said the bartender. Meryl gave a small smile.

"What will it be?" he asked.

"I'll have a strawberry colada," said Meryl.

The bartender nodded and went to make his drink. Meryl turned towards Vash who was busy trying to woo a waitress.

"Hey come on," he said. The waitress giggled and walked away.

"Ya new here?" asked the bartender setting her drink down.

"Yes, I am" said Meryl as she took a small sip of her drink tasting small bit of alcohol that was in it.

"Ya planning on staying long?" asked the bartender.

"I'm not sure," said Meryl.

"If ya are, you'd be real handy, as a waitress I mean" he said. Meryl looked down at the pink liquid in front of her.

"I not sure yet, but thank you" said Meryl.

If ya change your mind, come by" he said and went to another costumer.

Meryl sat staring at the clash of pink and red, as a small painful smile crept up her lips. Unknown to her Vash had hard and seen everything.

_"What the bartender said bought back painful memories, one that I want to and tried to erase from my mind, but the truth was I couldn't it was part of me, part of my heart. I knew I was have to live with them forever..."_

"Hey what you got there?" asked Vash.

"Huh? What?" asked Meryl looking towards Vash with her clouded gray eyes.

"What are you drinking?" he asked.

"Oh a strawberry colada" said Meryl.

"Sounds good," said Vash.

"Huh?" asked Meryl.

"Can I have a sip?" asked Vash.

"Huh? No" said Meryl taking a sip.

"Come on one sip" said Vash. Meryl took another sip.

"You have your own drink," she said.

"Come on" said Vash. "No" she said.

"One tiny little sip?" he asked.

"Nope" she said as she took another sip.

"Come on meanie" he said.

Meryl stopped and looked at the glass before slowly handing to him. Vash noticed the small flicker of pain in her eyes but she smiled.

"Only one sip" she said. Vash took a sip, and then another.

"Hey this stuff is good," he said.

"Hey you said only one sip," said Meryl trying to take her drink back from him.

Vash started to laugh hysterically, with slight drunken blush upon his face.

"Fine just drink all of it," said Meryl as she got up and walked upstairs.

"Hey, come back you could have the last few sips" he said, but Meryl just kept going.

It was about few hours later that Vash walked in to '_their_' room. He opened the door to find that Meryl was sitting on the small couch next to one of the windows, the moons light refracting of her. He just stood and stared, she looked like a fallen angel, and her white blouse made her glow, but he noticed the small sparkles of her tears. He noticed the sad expression that was on her beautiful face. He noticed the pain, for it was the same one that he felt.

Vash neared her and found that she was asleep, her breathing slow and steady. At that moment he really did see why she was so beautiful, her hair falling over her eyes in a manner that made her both child like and a woman. Vash smiled and slowly picked her up to put her down on the bed. He set her down gently, and was about to pull away only to be held in place by Meryl.

"Don't leave me," she whispered.

Vash knew that she was asleep, but with her death grip it was _one: he stood and watched her_, _two: wake her up and get yelled at_, or _three: just lie down with her, and get yelled at later. _Vash decided that he was tired as hell and the yelling would be better in the morning, so he went with choice three and lied down next to her. Strangely it felt good, to have her body next to his, and he found himself wrap an arm around her and pull her closer. He found sleep wasn't much of a problem as he listened to the steady breathing of her heart, which surprisingly met his. If just for one night he could forget everything...


	7. Past comes running back Chapter 7

Meet Me in the Moonlight  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 7: Past comes running back

Meryl woke to find something warm next to her, she found she was on the bed, which she didn't remember going to. For a moment Meryl panicked. But when she noticed the blonde strand slightly above her she turned to find a sleeping Vash. She also noticed they were in their clothing, which was good news. Meryl stared at Vash for a while, she felt so comfortable in his arms and slept better then she did in years. She smiled and closed her eyes. Vash woke a couple of hours after Meryl had. He woke to feel a leg between his own, he looked down at sleeping Meryl who had a flushed face but beautiful one, he wanted to let go and wake up, couldn't seem to remove his hand, he couldn't leave her side. He felt good next to her, which of course scared him for both of their purposes. Meryl's legs started a small circular motion; he found the heat rise not only in his face but also in other places.

'_This is going to far you idiot! Get up_' he thought, but his hand just pulled her close as if to crush her body with his. "This is weird," he whispered. Meryl's eyes slowly opened to find a pair of aqua colored eyes staring down at her. Her mind worked fast as she pulled her legs away and turned a shade of his coat.

"I'm sorry...about that," she said as she looked down at well at his chest considering he was still holding her close with any space to spare between them.

Vash smiled one of his cocky smiles. "What can I say chicks just dig my good looks" said Vash. Meryl glared and tired to push him away.

"What good looks are you talking about?" she asked. Vash smirked, as his grip around her got tighter.

"Can you let me go, women killer?" she asked.

"I am not a women killer," he stated. Meryl now pulled her legs towards his stomach and tired to push him away.

"Let go," she said.

Vash smiled as he watched her push, he had to admit she was really strong for a small thing like her. But then something in his head made him forget what he was doing and he let her go, she scrambled away.

"Thank you" she said with a glare. Vash sat and tried to remember what happened.

"I can't believe I forgot I was doing seconds ago" said Vash. Meryl smiled and walked over to the closet and pulled out some clothing.

"I'm taking a shower," said Meryl as she walked towards the bathroom. He smirked.

"If you peek you'll lose more then that smile" she said without looking back.

Vash sighed and took of his own clothing and got in to a pair of sweat pants and a loose white shirt. He might as well take a shower too, not like he could in the middle of the desert. He walked over the window and saw kids playing and people walking with smiles, it was one of those days he loved so much where everyone seemed happy. He stood in front of the window with a smile. Meryl walked out 10 minutes later and saw him standing next to the window.

'_What is he doing?_' she thought walking up behind him.

She noticed the smile on his lips and something inside her jumped.

"Wonderful isn't?" she asked. Vash looked down at her, she was in a white fluffy towel, and one on her head with some raven locks showing. She had a small smile on her face as she watched the children. "To be happy and worry free," she whispered.

"Why can't you be?" he asked.

"Huh?" she asked looking up at him.

"Why can't you be happy and worry free like them?" he asked. She gave him a small smile and looked back down at the children.

"Because there are certain things that just needs to be about when your older, about so many things, and to be happy you need so much" she said.

"I think you have the concept of happiness wrong" said Vash. Meryl looked at him, the suns rays with the playing on his face and hair making him look wonderfully angelic.

"Happiness doesn't need much. I only wish for peace and that's all that I need to be happy," he stated.

"But did you think about what you have said. Peace is all that will make you happy, but how do you expect to achieve peace? People are stupid and stubborn, don't you think that if everyone wanted peace we would have a utopia?" asked Meryl. Vash stared down and she stared back, she was right. Everything she had just said was true.

"I guess your right," said Vash with a small smile.

"I wish I wasn't...that's what I do I crush dreams and hopes, not only my own but of others" she said looking away.

"No, that's not it at all," said Vash. Meryl shook her head.

"That is the difference," She stated.

_"I didn't know what else to say to him other then the fact it was all true. I was a dream killer. Probably those of my own were taken from me or were it that I let them be taken? The more time I spend with him the more I feel I am wrong. That all this time I was fooling myself rather then those around me"_

"What difference?" he asked confused.

"The difference between us" said Meryl.

"You said you and I are the same. But we're not. You live of hopes and dreams, while I live of guilt, anger, pain, and revenge," said Meryl. Vash placed a hand on her bare shoulder, the soft skin that he touched register in the back of his mind.

"No, that isn't true" he said.

"Isn't it? I always run away from happiness because it frightens me. What if I mess it up? What if I do something wrong? All my damn life I was perfect the one who would have to worry about taking the kids to school in the morning rather then feeling and worrying about her friends and life and decisions she made" said Meryl. Vash couldn't believe she could walk around with all these thoughts and still sleep at night.

"I am always thinking about what will happen in the future if I take the wrong turn. But I already have now I am nothing" she whispered.

"That's not true. You're something. Your so much stronger then so many people" he said bringing her close once more and holding her as her hands took fist full of his shirt as hot tears came out.

"I hate this feeling!" she whispered. Vash stroked her now free hair. Feeling the silkiness between his fingers. Something about her made him feel complete. "I'm sorry I'm always crying" she said slightly pulling away to look up at him.

"No problem, we all need emotional break down time" said Vash.

Meryl smiled. "Thank you for coming to take me back, but now you must go back. I promise I won't kill, I never intended to" she said.

"I can't just leave a defenseless woman alone" he said.

"I'm not defenseless," she stated.

_"His worrying eyes told me my answer, but then there was that coldness with in pushing people away and trying to do everything myself. Only to make a mess of things. I wanted to be on my own so he didn't see the need I had, the weak person I was. That's what it always came down to. I was afraid that he wouldn't like the woman he found"_

Vash watched her eye's emotion change. It was as if she was fighting with herself to decide something. "Meryl" he said. She took a deep breath. This had to be the first time he called her by her name, and it felt good. Really good.

"Mr. Vash" she started.

"Don't call me that, just Vash" he said. Meryl turned and faced him.

"V-Vash?" she asked.

He nodded instantly liking the way his name sounded on her lips, it reminded him of the way Rem use to call him 'Vash' that ring in her voice.

"I can take care of myself pretty well" she said.

"I know you can, but I promised Wolfwood, and myself that I wouldn't let you get hurt" said Vash. Meryl would have felt special if it was really what he wanted to do, not because that was the kind of guy he was.

"I can take care of myself I don't need your help" she said. Vash nodded.

"Yeah I know you can take care of yourself" he said.

"Then why don't you go back, take care of Milly for me?" asked Meryl.

"I can't until you come back with me, Milly is waiting for us" said Vash. Meryl looked down at the floor.

"I...I can't face her" she said. Vash made her look at him.

"What really happened?" he asked.

"Nothing...nothing at all" said Meryl. Vash stared down at her but the soft knock on the door snapped them both out of the trance.

"I'm not even dressed" she said. Vash walked towards the door.

"Is this Miss Stryfe's room?" asked the man at the door.

"Yes, it is, how may I help you?" asked Vash.

"Well, can you give this to her?" asked the man handing Vash a bouquet of flowers. Vash looked down confused but nodded. The man smiled and walked off.

"Who was it?" asked Meryl now in a black shirt, and skirt. Vash smiled and handed her the flower bouquet. Meryl gave him a confused look before she placed the flowers down and opened the card that came with it. Vash watched as her face took on a colorless expression.

"Meryl?" he asked. The card slowly dropped from her hands to the floor. Vash looked towards where she stood and then at the card. He picked it up and read through it.

_Dearest Meryl, _

_I see you're still alive. I was wondering when you were going to break out of that hellhole of a prison. But now that you're free what do you think your going to do with your life? Can't run to daddy, and can't run to your best friend. Hmmm my, my, my aren't we in a jam. I have an offer for you, and I can also make sure what you want is done. Doesn't it kill you to know how much I know you?_

_Sincerely,_

_Guess who_

_P.S. I hope you like the flowers. Took me a while to find them._

Vash found the card funny, but thought it best not to laugh. He looked towards Meryl who was now down to her knees holding both of her hands to her chest and breathing hard.

"Meryl?" He asked coming down next to her.

"No don't touch me!" she whispered. Vash looked at her this wasn't the same Meryl. He looked at the card in his hand.

'W_ho was it? She knows that why she is like this_' he thought looking down at her.

_"I tired and run it off, to find myself another chance at life where I wouldn't be constantly tracked down by people that I couldn't get to me. But I was Meryl Stryfe and everyone knew me..."_


	8. Little Scratches, big Scars Chapter 8

Meet Me in the Moonlight  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 8: Little Scratches, Big Scars

"Meryl come on tell me who is it?" asked Vash.

Meryl said nothing it's been about half an hour since the whole scene with the flowers and the card. Meryl stood quietly after 10 minutes of panic and then just completely shut herself off. Vash looked at her emotionless eyes that she kept masked and her face motionless, he wondered if she even blinked, he knew from experience that humans were this way when something terrible had happened, or was about to happen, but then he didn't really see this woman as human, no she was greater then that in some sense.

"Meryl!" he stood in her way.

She just started at his chest and nothing changed, oh why was he being so difficult? Why was he doing this to her, and like this? And with all the anger and bottled emotions all that came out of her was a simple and weak, "Get out of my way."

He shook his head and spread his arms out in her way, his red coat flying with the afternoon breeze to make the situation more dramatic then it really had to be; all he wanted were just simple answers, how did it go from being chased to chasing after some woman who touched a small spot of his big heart? He chuckled at the thought, but he was determined to get answers, "Not until you tell me who send you that card?"

She stood stubborn and strong, what was his concern who sent a stupid card anyway? Why did he have to make a bid deal out of it and remind her every minute that ticked away the gravity of the situation. He pretty much the same as she stood strong and stubborn, why couldn't she just tell him, damn after sharing a bed with a woman he would think that this sort of things would be easy, as breathing, he needed to know, he needed to protect her…well more that he wanted to protect her then he needed to. It was the same children they were watching that broke them away form their thoughts and conquest of answer and avoid the answer by throwing a ball between them.

Meryl picked up the ball and turned towards the children, her face finally taking on a small smile, she looked at the object in her hand before she smiled, so perhaps being able to read people's emotions weren't as bad as she thought, she watched the young boy squirmed waiting for a way to ask for the ball back. She smiled throwing the ball bouncing back to its owner, "Here sorry we're in you way."

The children all giggled and nodded, she had won over with them, what was it the sweetness of her voice, or the open simple fact that she was in distress and they wanted nothing more than to make her feel, feel anything but that pain, she didn't know, nor did she care as she watched with envy, turning to the man who stood at her side watching her intently, so he wasn't as stupid she would have labeled him earlier. How much longer could she run from them? From the truth? From hurting another and herself? If only she knew the answers.

"Come play with us!" one little girl with pigtails and freckles said pulling on Meryl's hand.

Meryl nodded she didn't even try to get out of it; she just let herself follow the child, it was best if she drowned her thoughts in sweet memories, god knows she needed some and badly. Vash stood with a small smile as he watched; he didn't realize that watching her made him want to smile, that she brought out that calming sensation in him. He chuckled, with her height she looked like one of the children only more beautiful with dangerous curves.

"Hey Mr. come play with us too" said a young boy pulling Vash towards where Meryl was; they were a set of a teacup.

The girls whispered things to Meryl and she smiled and Vash just watched. She fit in that picture so well, if only she would embrace the fact that she needed nothing and everything to be happy, but not everyone could live richly as he, of course who would want a scared body and life of marathon? He would exchange places with someone in a heartbeat yet he knew what he truly set out do, just being blinded with the allure of living a life of normalcy. Discovering that he wanted what any human wanted, happiness, love, and that passion to live. He had all those but each of those glasses for him was only full to an extent. Vash sighed and kicked the ball and watched as Meryl tried to kick it back, they laughed and they fooled the children, they were great liars.

All time of discover and fun has to end, and something has to destroy that moment where you felt wonderful as if you are floating, as if that lie that you set out to produce, just some how turned into a beautiful truth, but always someone, something killing that truth and making into a lie.

Vash felt something probe his mind; of course the perfect time when he wasn't paying attention to enter and destroy, but he of all had the simplest complex mind on the planet of Gunsmoke.

"_Vash the Stamped, how wonderful to finally meet you_" he could feel the vibration of sound; it was so very real whom ever was trying to get his attention.

"_Who are you?_" asked Vash calm and excited all at once, his eyes drifted to Merly where she played with the children.

Laughter filled his mind, he could see the golden orbs of the man who spoke to him, he could feel his hate, yet there was admiration, and then he said that name "_Legato Blue summers._"

Vash glared, something within him clenched at his heart, why was he here? Why now? "_What's your business here?_"

"_Why to kill you of course_" he said simply that smooth voice clean and dangerous almost like venom.

Vash gritted his teeth looking behind him to find the man who he knew was responsible for this mind lock. Why wasn't this surprising to him? Why did it hurt surprisingly bad to have to stand there with the notice of no one to be targeted this way? He didn't know, only knew that he had to reach his gun, and reach it soon.

"I will make it as simple and easy as it gets for one to die" He said with a wry smile on his lips.

Vash couldn't say a word but just stare at his back, he didn't want to fight, he didn't want to have to be discovered, he didn't want to feel the panic he felt, that today might be the day he might kill.

"Oh tell Meryl that I hope she liked the flowers I sent her" he said and started to walk.

'_The flowers that HE sent her?_' he thought looking towards Meryl who just stood petrified in her spot, her eyes wide, as if he could hear everything that was said and exchanged between the stranger and himself, as if she could feel his hate and the panic that Vash felt.

"Hey miss what's wrong with you?" asked one of the children.

"Hey Mister what's wrong with your girl friend?" asked one of the young boys.

Vash walked slowly up to her and stood in front of her. Meryl clutched his arms and just stared at his red coat, tears trailing down her eyes. Vash brought her close and held her against him. He didn't know what was going on but he promised Wolfwood and Milly that he was going to protect her and he was going to do that, but mostly because he promised himself. It was just that they had so much to talk about, so much to clear now that he knew that she might be connected to this brother.

"_To see that man's face again! I was so scared when I saw him look at Vash, I wanted to yell Vash don't listen to him, he's trying to scare you, as I watched unable to move for where I was standing the children around me worried. I wanted to run to him and protect him but I'm a coward just like usual. I couldn't do anything because I was clumsy and I was the reason he was in this mess. But it was those thoughts he had, those feelings that I read that made me tear, he was truly afraid of losing control, truly afraid that today would be the day he would have to kill, to protect life._"

They had long moved from the spot where they were standing to a small restaurant. It was indeed time to open up; free those locked emotions and tell the truth about it all. He needed to know, and she needed open up, she was file cabinet of stories and bullshit.

"What do you know about him?" asked Vash quietly.

"Nothing that will help you find him" stated Meryl.

"Meryl why didn't you say that it was from him?" asked Vash.

She didn't answer she just looked at her cup, looking at the swirling liquid she wanted to cry again, he felt the familiar sting, was crying ever good? Biting her lower lips slowly she exclaimed, "I hate it!"

Vash looked at her eyes, it was as if they were fighting a battle in her, the storm of darkness seemed to be winning so far, but she needed to let the sun shine. He knew very well of 'inner demons' and he knew very well that life couldn't be just about comfort, first fight and then you shall be rewarded for the fruit of your labor.

"I hate having people getting hurt for me! I'm tired of it, you should leave while you can" stated Meryl. "At this rate I'll probably get you killed sooner of later."

"I'm not going to leave without..." stated Vash.

"I don't care what you think or what promises you made, I just want you to live so just leave before it's too late" she whispered.

"Milly will never forgive me if I do" he said.

"And I will never forgive myself if you die because of me! The world needs people like you, and I..." she couldn't finish she looked away.

Vash took her hand and laced her fingers with his, this motion made him feel as a part of those glasses were slowly filling up, perhaps she was key to unlocking his destiny and happiness. He smiled as he squeezed her hand, "Meryl we're in this together now, I will never leave you in a battle and no matter what you say, I know you won't either. I'm going to stand by your side, always."

"_Amazing! He was smiling! I couldn't understand him at all, he was another Milly, and he was just like her I couldn't believe what he was saying. I was a stranger to him and yet he would give his life for me? Was he stupid or something great that god finally decided this planet needed? No that wasn't it he was a good man, he was an angel that lived among man to guide them to peace, god truly did hear her prayer then, something good came out of it all, she met Vash the Stampede._"

Meryl held his hand and nodded, softly saying, "Ok."

"Good so now on nobody can break this bond that we have" he said holding up both of their hands.

She looked at him his aqua eyes shining with an innocence she saw in the eyes of so few, she wished for that shine, she wished she were the child who used to sit on her mother's lap listening to endless stories of lovers. Slowly standing she pulled his hand, "We have to hurry and get prepared."

"Huh?" asked Vash.

"Prepare for the battle, no the war that is ahead of us both." she stated.

"Awe come on Meryl I didn't even eat yet!" he exclaimed.

Meryl sighed; he really ruined that dramatic exit. "You broom headed moron! Hurry and get a sandwich to go or something."

Vash nodded as he walked towards the counter. He smiled facing the woman taking his order. He liked her better this way, maybe sometimes the things she said hurt, but he wanted to see her smile, he wanted her to be free of the fact that she was once a doll for men. He saw her sitting with that same expression of dread. He some how promised himself that he would take care of this woman just like Rem took care of him when he was down. He watched as her slim fingers made small circle on the table she sat with her head on the other hand. He was going to make her smile so much that that's all she'll know to do; he was going to make her feel again; make her feel something other then pain and disparity, he was going to show her what love meant.


End file.
